


[Fanart] Halloween for the Fan Boy

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Halloween, it's not slash but you can feel my internal scream for Steve/Tony, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Lil Tony is on his trick-or-treating with his hand craft Cap shield.





	[Fanart] Halloween for the Fan Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for Halloween. Based on Avengers Assemble S2 "The Age of Tony Stark" episode, where Tony shows Steve his old photo, baby Tony wearing Cap costume for Halloween (T_T)
> 
> Also posted on my blog. 


End file.
